


Make the pain go away

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry has learned different methods of pain control...from her Master Garfiel. What will Edward think? Smut and fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the pain go away

  
Edward was not thrilled to have needed to return to Resembool for repairs; especially because it was the fall and a rainy one at that. He joints ached regardless if the ‘mail was on or not. The ports ached, his bones hurt, hell, even the metal hurt. Winry had done repairs, exceptional ones; but that did not stop the ache. He could not sleep because of the throbbing of his joints, and finally decided to get up from his bed, hoping to find Granny’s stash of hard whisky. The shit tasted awful, but it did serve a purpose that not even aspirin could help.   
  
Ed crept down the old stairs of the house, trying with all his might not to wake any of the inhabitants of the house, especially Granny. But Winry had told him the old hag slept like a rock. He sneaked past the kitchen and into the small den that was right outside of the workshop. There in the corner of the room sat Granny’s liquor closet. Ed opened the door to find the cabinet empty.   
  
“Damn old hag...mus’ta realized her booze was low, go figure.” Edward grumbled as he shuffled towards the kitchen.   
  
He opened the fridge, scowling at the milk carton that seemed to be the only thing to drink in the fridge. Hadn’t Winry made fresh lemonade earlier? Oh yeah, she did...  
  
“Damn it Edward, I didn’t even get a drop! Did you have to go pigging it completely gone! Thanks for nothing!” He recalled Winry bitching shortly before smacking him on the back of the head.   
  
Ed fingered the back of his head remembering the sting of her stupid hand. Winry was such a boy at times. She didn’t have soft hands like most girls her age. Nor did she have the flighty, flirty attitude either. Her hands were rough and so was her demeanor. She certainly didn’t take any shit from anyone, especially him. Hell, she'd probably take the reins in bed too! Edward’s eyes bulged at the notion, as well as something else below the belt. Now that he thought about it, Winry was growing up, and so was her chest. Just six months ago before she turned sixteen, she had mosquito bites for tits. Now, they had to be at least a very full B cup. And it didn’t help that she was wearing those stupid tube tops around, either. Did she wear them in Rush Valley too? Did other boys look at her chest and- oh her ass, she did have such a nice ass! But did they too get hard looking at her?   
  
The servos in Edward’s hand whined as he clenched his fist with such a thought. No one else better be looking at Winry and getting off or he would have to kill them. Then again, who was now standing in her kitchen with a painful boner and red cheeks?   
  
“Ed?” His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He turned his back to her, shuffling a flesh hand down the front of his shorts to attempt to destroy his hard-on.   
  
“I was getting a drink.” He snapped, earning a huff from the girl on the other side of the room.   
  
“Well, geese. I was just worried; you don’t have to be a jerk.”  
  
Edward sighed. “It’s fine, I am fine, Winry, I just wanted to get a drink.”  
  
He heard Winry’s feet move a few steps closer. He quickly retracted his hand from his ‘parts’ and moved to the cupboard to retrieve a glass.  
  
“I don’t believe you Ed...You’re way too sketchy. Don’t think I don’t know about your raids through my Grandmother’s booze closet, because I do. And I am not mad about it. I know how much you hurt when it’s cold and rainy. I’d rather you drink a little whisky, then have to give you morphine which will turn your stomach inside out. But she found out, of course and hid it in another place that I don’t even know wear. If you were in pain, why didn’t you come and get me. I could give you something else.”  
  
Edward filled a glass of water and finally turned to face Winry. She was in a white nighty that was just above her knees and a purple robe. If he looked hard enough he could see her nipples stiff from the cold of the old house. He swallowed hard. “I am not waking you from something that’s trivial. I can deal with the pain- I have to deal with the pain, look at my little brother upstairs. Besides you’ve done enough, Winry.” He said a little too brashly.   
  
Winry snorted, folding her arms across her chest defiantly. “Look Ed, Al doesn’t want you to be in pain either. I never said I would have to give a pill. There are other ways to get rid of pain. And just to throw it out there, I want to help you anyway I can, not just making mail. If there is something I can do, I’ll do it. Or if you just want to talk or something okay?”   
  
Ed took a sip of his water. He knew she meant everything she said, Winry was honest like that. He didn’t mean to get snippety, but she was too nosy for her own good. She almost caught him getting off, thinking about her nice chest! He cheeks grew hot and once again, he turned away from her. But now she wanted to talk, there was something he wanted to know.   
  
“Hey Winry, there is something I want to know.” Edward asked delicately.   
  
“Yeah?” Winry sounded so serious.  
  
“Do you wear those stupid tube tops when you are in Rush Valley?”  
  
Winry was way too silent for his liking. “I mean- I was just wondering, because I’d have to kill someone if they were giving you a hard time, is all.” He said quickly, not even taking a breath.   
  
“Are you serious?!” Winry suddenly whisper-shrieked. “I am telling you that if you need to talk about stuff seriously, I’d talk to you, and you go and ask me a question like that?! What the hell?! And why does it even matter to you Edward, you always say I am boy!”  
  
“I do not!” Edward argued.   
  
“Yes you do! So what does it matter that I wear them, it’s not like you think I have a nice-” Winry stopped mid-sentence before the realization hit her hard.   
  
“Oh I see now. You don’t want other guys to see me in those tube tops because they’ll be looking at my boobs. Because you look at my boobs! Really Edward, you're such a child.” Winry chuckled.  
  
Edward growled. “Are you saying I’m small? And no! I am not looking at your boobs, but they are there when you do maintenance, so I was just thinking that maybe you flaunt them to get attention of someone who might think they are nice-not that I think that and all, but it’s pretty stupid if that is the case.” He ranted. Winry gave him a skeptical look. And he knew he wasn’t making the situation better. So Edward did decide to say something she would understand. After all, it wasn’t like he was lying. “Guys get ideas, Winry.” He added seriously.   
  
“No one would say or do anything, Edward. I know everyone. And they know me, I’d kill them if they said or did anything to me.”   
  
Edward did believe her. Winry was no ordinary girl; but she still was a girl. He had heard many horror stories in Central about girls getting raped when they didn’t expect and sadly one of them was a Military woman. They were trained to fight, yet this woman was helpless when it came to some man who wanted his dick wet and a need for control.  
  
“Really? You really think you could fight someone if they tried something?” Edward asked ferociously.   
  
“Ed, I am not stupid-”  
  
“You never know, Winry...” he interrupted setting his glass on the countertop.   
  
“I’ll be fine, Ed. Tube top or no tube top, Sheese! What has gotten into you? You don’t own me and you can’t go telling me how to dress.”   
  
Edward turned to Winry. His gold eyes were narrowed and suddenly it seemed the room went cold. “I have seen things in Central, Winry. Heard things. You might think you can handle something like that, but you don’t know the evil things people can do. If you have the right hold on a person, even a guy, they can be at your mercy. Go stand at the table.” He directed as he pointed a metal index finger at the kitchen table.  
  
“Why” Winry questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Edward huffed and rolled his eyes. “Just do it. I want to show you something.”   
  
Winry hesitantly obliged. Edward followed, his mind set on proving to Winry that wearing the tube top was a bad idea. His body sang with nervousness, and Ed knew he really hadn’t planned out his next move. That damn Winry was naive, she didn’t know the true horrors he knew.   
  
“Turn around.” Ed directed. He stood behind Winry and suddenly felt her tension.   
  
“Ed...You’re freaking me out here. First you go yelling at me about how I dress, and now you’re being just… weird.”  
  
Edward couldn’t see her face but he knew she had to scowling. He flinched, knowing Winry; she will probably kill him when he was done showing her what he wanted to show her. “I am not going to hurt you or anything. I am just proving a point, because you are stubborn.” He huffed. “Now put your hands behind your back.”  
  
“Fine, show me and then let me go to bed, stupid stubborn…I’ll show him stubborn.” Winry grumbled.   
  
Ed moved slowly, he grabbed both Winry’s hands into his metal one, holding her at the wrists. He applied slight pressure and leaned the front of his body into hers. Winry resisted a little, causing Ed to firmly push her onto the table. Her chest and belly hit the table with a soft thud. Edward nervously pushed his hips forward until her ass cradled his pelvis. He leaned his weight onto her almost entirely. He heard her grasp and loosened his hold on her wrists. He had probably put too much pressure on her, but it was hard for him to tell how much with the auto mail. It was not hard to accidently pinch a person.  
  
“So just imagine if I was holding you really hard and forcefully. Not everyone has auto mail, but they can still squeeze your wrists hard enough to make them burn. You can’t kick me from this angle either. My one hand is free I could do what I wanted, and you are still trapped. Do you see now Win? Someone could hurt you...” He whispered against her hair. “If that ever happened I would go to jail for murder.”   
  
Edward let go and backed away quickly. Winry rose slowly and turned back to her friend. Edward wasn’t surprised to see her cheeks red with embarrassment; but he was surprised to see that she looked pissed. He figured she might be annoyed with him, but pissed?  
  
“Do you think that there is no one who looks out for me, Ed?! I have plenty of people who would never let me get into such a position! And sadly, you are not one of them! And who in God’s green Earth showed that move? It was dirty and demeaning! I should slug you!” Winry knew why he showed her and damn he was right, she couldn’t move even if she wanted to; but still, where did he learn such a move? Ed wished that she would have slapped him, because that statement hurt a whole hell of a lot more.  
  
“And you don’t think I know that?! That’s why I fuckin’ showed you! So you would know! So you would be prepared to fight back before you were-if ever put into such a position! What did you think? I was molesting you or something, as if I’d want to touch a grease monkey like you!” Edward knew he had flat out totally lied. If things were different between himself, Al and her; especially Al, he’d already kissed her senseless. She was so stupid sometimes! He wanted to protect her more than anything-more than himself! Not, cop a feel.   
  
Edward watched as Winry’s blue eyes became stormy. Her form (jutting nipples and all) bristled tightly like a wound up spring. “You are such a jerk! As if I’d want to be touched by a miserable little beast like yourself!”  
  
“Little?! I am not little!” Edward finally snapped, his tenor voice rising to a yell.   
  
“You are too, like a little, tiny bottle of bitter acid!” Winry shouted back. Neither was thinking that they could wake granny, or stir Alphonse. Speaking of the devil, Al, even in the armor, snuck right up of the two.   
  
“Brother, Winry is everything all right? I heard yelling...you guys are lucky Granny sleeps with earphones in, or she’d skin you both.” Alphonse spoke up. His voice was hollow, soft, but firm.  
  
“We’re fine Al!” Both yelled in unison.   
  
“I was just telling Winry here, that it’s dangerous and showing her why and how people could hurt her. And as usual, she’s being a stubborn bitch that thinks I am copping a feel!” Edward barked with clenched teeth. Not thinking he flapped his hands roughly to his sides, causing the pain he had been feeling in his right shoulder flare. He flinched, not enough for either to notice.  
  
It was when Winry attempted to give her retort; that she noticed him subconsciously rubbing at his shoulder. “Hey! I am not a bitch! And you are the one who is-“Winry deflated, her shoulders shrank and she slouched. It was clear, she was beaten, but only because Edward appeared to be in pain. Otherwise, she would have kicked his ass.  
  
“It’s fine Alphonse, we were just being stupid. Ed’s right, I didn’t realize some of the things that I do could get me into trouble. He’ll be up shortly. I am going to have a look at his arm and give him something for pain. Don’t worry.”   
  
Al muttered something about both of them being stupid and stubborn and walked away as quietly as a suit of armor could.   
  
“C’mon Ed, I help you with the pain without you having to take a pill. Al’s right, we both are being silly.”   
  
Edward wanted to rebut with the notion that she was being the stupid one, but to avoid a wrench to the head, he choose to keep his mouth shut. Winry lead them into the workshop. She didn’t even have to tell Edward to go to the bed near the window of the room. He did automatically.   
  
Winry turned the lights on and went to the bed with a screw driver in-hand. “Don’t look at me like that. I am just taking a quick look. I think some of the screws are loose near the axillary area. I am going to tighten them, and then work on the pain. I know you’ll like that.” She gave him a bright smile. It was the smile that made his chest tight and his cheeks flare.   
  
Regardless of the shit he told her, Winry was cute. And if he didn’t stop thinking like that he was, he was sure to get a hard on. “So what are you going to do to me?” He asked, changing the subject.   
  
Winry finished whatever she was doing under his arm. “Mr. Garfiel showed me some techniques to help people with auto mail cope with their joint pain. It’s something special I guess, and I certainly wouldn’t do it to any ol’ customer.”  
  
Edward had to smirk at that. “So I am a special customer?” He asked cockily.   
  
Winry blow air out her closed lips. “Pffft! Of course you are, dummy! You make us the most money! And you need repairs more often than most people!”   
  
Ed scowled. “So I am your cash cow, go figure.” He all but pouted.   
  
Winry grew serious. “Seriously, Ed, you are a special customer. You are my friend, my family. I make the best for you. And I want to show you this, to see if it will help, even a little. Then we can go back to bed. You have an early train to catch, as well as I. Rush Valley never stops, you know. Sit up and take your shirt off.” Winry directed. Edward felt uncomfortable suddenly, and it wasn’t because of her direction. This was the routine between them. But this time there was an unknown variable involved, and that didn’t sit well with the alchemist.   
  
“So you can bend me over a table, but I can’t ask you to take your shirt off, really, Ed.”  
  
“Alright already! You make it sound like I was molesting you!” Edward’s face was red to the tips of his ears. He took his shirt off and flung it onto the floor. A moment passed when he felt Winry’s body heat behind. This did nothing for the burning of his cheeks.   
  
“Okay, try to relax.” Winry told him sharply from behind him. Edward attempted to do as he was told. He felt her rough press into the tops of his shoulders. She spread her palms, and Ed flinched when he felt the pads of her thumbs dig into his shoulder blades.   
  
“That’s why I said to relax. If you are tense, it will hurt.” Winry muttered behind him.   
  
A few moments passed and the movement of her fingers worked their magic. Edward did relax. His body slacked as he leaned forward to a more slouched position. Her massage felt especially good on his sore shoulder. She must have known this because now both of her hands were focused around the port of his auto mail. They moved off of his shoulder and around his ribs. At first they tickled, but then as moments passed, Edward felt the tension loosen around the ports.   
  
He started to doze off, until he felt her tricky fingers move under the pant leg of his boxers. Edward did tense then. She hit a particularly sensitive part of his thigh that caused the blood to rush straight to his dick.   
  
“Oh, sorry Ed, did I hit a sore part?” Winry questioned, but her fingers still moved, just a little gentler.  
  
Edward was glad to know that Winry could not see the redness of his face, or his tent trying to become known in front of his shorts. “No! I mean it’s fine-I think you’ve done enough.” He told her in a rush. And was his voice really that high?  
  
He felt Winry slouch behind him, and if he concentrated really hard (which he didn’t want to do) he could feel the slight press of her breasts against his back. That wasn’t helping the situation either.   
  
“Did it help?” Winry asked when Ed scooted a little more forward to get away from her.   
  
Edward didn’t want to tell her that it didn’t really help now that she stopped. At the time while she did massage, it did help. But now he felt the dull pain return with a vengeance. Couldn’t it just quit with the rain?  
  
“I am better, Win.” He answered tersely. Edward doubted she believed him. She knew him better than he did apparently.  
  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” She pouted as she moved to sit beside him now. “I can tell, Ed. You’re not a very good liar. Was I too rough?” Winry demanded more than asked.   
  
Why couldn’t she just let it go? “No really! It helped. And no, you weren’t too rough okay? Can we go to bed now?”   
  
Winry didn’t answer. Edward slid his eyes to her face, only to see her caught like a deer in head lights. She was staring straight at his crotch! Fuck.  
  
“Win-I mean it’s not what you think! It happens and sometimes I can’t help it an-“  
  
Winry’s smile frightened Edward. It was devious, and cat-like, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “I see what’s going on here…it looks like you have a little problem.” She smirked.   
  
Edward blanched. “It’s not little!”   
  
“Oh I didn’t say it was.” Why was she moving closer? And why was her hand returning to his thigh?   
  
Shit. What the hell is she up to? Edward mind was screaming.   
  
“You know this could help too, with your pain. Mr. Garfiel does special things for male customers that let him. He says orgasms kill any pain, I could help you with that too Ed.” Winry added huskily.   
  
Okay, so he didn’t really need to know about Winry’s strange, transvestite Master. He really wanted to flee, to do anything than just sit there like a lump on a log, while her hand slither into the front of his shorts and stroked him in a place he never though she would. Edward wanted to fight her, but his ability to, faltered as she began a torturously slow pace on his shaft. He glanced to her direction to see that her cheeks were very red and her breasts were heaving. She was getting off on getting him off! Were her panties wet-wait was she wearing any panties at the moment?  
  
“Winry?” Edward whispered her name as a plea. She looked to him, her eyes so fucking blue and his resolve broke. Winry pulled him free from his shorts and began to move her wonderful hand a little faster, but Ed stopped her by putting a flesh hand on hers.   
  
“Come sit on my knee, my good knee. Equivalent exchange, Win, you can’t be jerking me off and me not returning the favor. I’ve never done this, but I am sure you can help me, apparently you have a lot of knowledge on the subject.” He tried to give her a confident smile.   
  
“Me either, But I can’t help what Mr. Garfiel talks about! But, um, okay.” Winry blanched but did as he requested. Edward smiled, he was not the only one shaking over this whole ordeal and suddenly he didn’t feel anything (pain included) except Winry’s round ass sitting on his knee.   
  
He leaned into her until his mouth settled gently on hers. At first it was a brief, little kiss, but when Winry’s hand started its movement again, Edward nearly jabbed the back of her throat with his tongue. He would admit the first real kiss was sloppy, but as a few more moments passed, he got better. He found a way to fit his mouth on hers so their teeth would not clash, or their noses wouldn’t bump. Winry’s breath picked up and he thought he heard a little whine from her as his hand ventured around her back and to her front to gently pinch a puckered nipple. Her back arched and Edward was sure he heard a moan.   
  
He moved his other hand around (the auto mail) to her other breast, testing the pressure and how much to apply and began his assault on her wonderfully, round, firm globes. He massaged, squeezed and held them, while his mouth battled hers. Winry was rough as he expected her to be. And she was probably getting wet, just by him using the auto mail on her. Her hand was moving a nice pace that would eventually bring him over the edge, but not until he took her there first. He moved his flesh hand slowly down her front, reaching trembling fingers under her nighty and to the edge of her panties. Ed could feel her heat even before his touched her. She was scorching. Winry flinched when she felt his fingers mover her panties aside. Edward wasn’t sure if her flinching was because he was sucking on her neck or that he was about to touch her most intimate place. But she did not stop him. He slipped his fingers over her cleft and was rewarded with all the wetness he found there. He made quick work of finding the source and lightly dipped his middle finger into it. Winry hissed and again arched her back as she jutted her hips forward. Edward’s lips returned to her mouth as his first two fingers made good work on finding her clit. Winry was tiny down there; she wasn’t meaty as some men (meaning the asshole solders in Central) described women. He had found what he was looking for behind a small flap of skin right below her pubic bone, near the top of her slit. When he did find her little pearl, Winry whispered his name and began a jagged movement of her hips.   
  
Ed took that as a cue that she liked what he was doing and not to stop. Edward leaned hard into her, to move his auto mail hand down to her nether lips as well. He replaced it with his flesh hand, as his flesh hand went back to task of her entrance. Edward had not intentions on fucking her tonight, but he knew in the near future there would be a time. And that time would be sooner than later. This presented him a good time to at least start prepping her, or-well to know what she felt like inside.   
  
As soon as he pushed his middle finger in, Winry nearly sang. Her hips started an irregular pattern and the movement of her hand on him ceased. Another moment passed, when she spoke his name again, breathless.  
  
“Edward…” She drew out as she come hard. Her walls clamped around his fingers and her body stiffened. His hand was coated with a warm, slippery substance that was clearly her essence.   
  
Winry didn’t take long to return to her senses. “Thanks.” She smiled as she kissed him one more time, long and hard. She untangled herself from his lap and kneeled in front of him. Ed’s eyes grew large, like two gold coins.  
  
“Now your turn.” She added as she disappeared between his knees.   
  
“Nggg! Winry!” He grunted as he felt her lips engulf his stiff cock. Winry made sure to return the work of her hands along with the movement of her lips and tongue. She was slow and timid at first. Ed figured she was trying to get used to having him in her mouth; and could not believe that he was in her mouth to begin with! He hadn’t expected her to blow him. He would have been content to let her jerk him off, but he wasn’t complaining either.  
  
He showed her how to move her hands and hold him. Ed could already feel the tingle up his spine and the loosening of his loins. This wasn’t going to take long at all.   
  
“Win...” He called her name breathlessly. “Winry…I going to-“ Edward tried to push her head away only to have her shove him back and pull him deeper. His hips pushed out and maybe her name from his lips as he came into her warm, willing mouth.   
  
He felt like jello at the moment, but that did not stop him from voicing his opinion as he watched Winry wipe her swollen lips. “Damn it, Winry, I didn’t want that to happen. I know that’s got to be fuckin’ nasty. But once again you have to be stubborn.”  
  
“Did you like it?” Winry sing-songed.  
  
Edward sighed. “Of course I did, I just didn’t want to do that to you. I have more respect for you, and I was told that is not a respectful thing to do.” Ed didn’t take into consideration that she did swallow every last drop.  
  
Winry looked at him quizzically. “Really? Mr. Garfiel told me that when you feel strong for someone you should swallow. I mean, uh, if you were going to do that to me, you’d swallow right?”   
  
He hated how once, again his cheeks grew hot. She had just sucked his dick for crying out loud! “I really don’t wanna know what that freak talks about okay. But yeah, I uh, respect you and yes if I did that to you I would swallow, but it’s different from what I was told.”   
  
Winry narrowed her eyes slightly. Did he not hear that she was basically telling him how she felt? “Mr. Garfiel is different, but unfortunately me and Pinanya, we are stuck hearing all sort of stories from him. Didn’t you hear what I said?”  
  
Edward didn’t like her annoyed look. Wasn’t she supposed to be elated or something? “Yeah, I get it Win, I am your special patient. That’s what I can be now. But, when Al and I get our bodies back, I can be way more. I promise.” She really thought he was that thick. Well, he wasn’t, and she should give him more credit. Edward loved Winry, but it wasn’t the time to tell, not with all the shit going on Central and Al was a top priority.   
  
“All right then. I’ll hold you to it. I gather that is the closest I am going to get with you saying you have feelings for me. I should take it and cherish. Thanks Edward.” She gave him that bright smile that melted his heart.   
  
Winry kissed him on the cheek and rose to stretch her arms and her back. “Well, Ed I guess you and I are going to sleep a lot on the train tomorrow, huh?”  
  
“I guess so. Poor Al is going to be so bored. I guess we should go back to bed.” Edward stood, leaning backwards to crack his spine. Winry cut out the lights as they walked out and closed the door to her shop.  
  
“Are you still in pain?” She asked while they walked to the stairs.   
  
Edward smiled. “No, actually my pain is gone. That was one hell of a massage, Winry.”  
  
And with that he went to bed, knowing that Winry understood the true meaning of that statement. There were more things she could do to help him besides auto mail, more pleasurable things. She could melt his heart, if she wanted. This was the first time since his mother’s death; Ed felt the tender, warm feeling of love. He could certainly get used to the feeling; and when all the Promised shit was over, he made it his top priority to marry the machine junky.


End file.
